


Night of Roses

by seekingferret



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Night falls slowlyAnd a wind of roses blows





	Night of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).

Song: Erev shel Shoshanim by Jane Bordeaux


End file.
